


La historia de un panel

by Nakuru



Category: Dance Dance Revolution
Genre: Gen, Parody, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-28
Updated: 2004-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de un panel no es nada fácil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La historia de un panel

Nací en un lugar del que no recuerdo mucho y creo que ahora está muy lejos.

Mis hermanos —4 hermanas y 3 hermanos— y yo fuimos separados de nuestra madre y encerrados en un extraño y oscuro lugar que se movía mucho. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero al final nos llevaron a un lugar mejor.  
Había mucho espacio y la luz era excelente, pero lo mejor de todo era que allí estaba nuestra madre.

Ella se erguía orgullosa ante nosotros y nos cantaba con su hermosa voz una bienvenida.

Me sentí en el paraíso.

Poco después comenzó a llegar gente desconocida y nos pisoteó como si no importásemos. Lo peor era cuando llegaba alguien que parecía odiarnos más que a nada, al punto que había gente que se compadecía de nosotros y le llamaban "mata cucaracha" o algo así.

Gracias a uno de esos una de mis hermanas enfermó. Primero dejó de brillar como antes, parpadeaba de forma extraña y un día se apagó por completo.  
Pero fue peor para mi hermano mayor, que murió partido en dos.

Con el tiempo cada vez menos gente venía a nosotros al punto que llegué a extrañarlos, mamá también los echaba de menos.  
Ella cada vez cantaba menos y como le daban menos de comer yo temía que enfermase.

Así el tiempo pasó y ahora también estoy mal, unas personas dijeron que ya no funciono y me pisaron más duro que de costumbre y ahora estoy igual que mi hermana y sé lo que me pasará muy pronto...

 _Adiós._


End file.
